A History of the Oshianas
by silverado6000
Summary: This is a quick history of the Oshiana class starship. Tied closely to Star Trek: Journey of the USS Australian.
1. Oshiana class history

This is my brief overview of a class of ship that I thought up. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. Please Read and Review. I changed the dates in accordance with my other fic and added in registry numbers for the more significant ships.  
  
The Oshianas  
  
In 2363, Starfleet began to consider the idea of producing a battle- oriented starship. Although met with extreme resistance, the first ship of the new Oshiana class became the NX-71217 USS Australian. With a beginning number of seven type X phaser banks, six type two burst fire photon torpedo bays, and one type three burst fire photon torpedo bays (six forward/type 2, one stern/type 3) the class was quickly termed as a gunship. Initially given the experimental registry, the higher authorities wanted the ship to fail. They thought placing an inexperienced captain in command would doom the ship to be scraped within a few years.  
  
However, in 2364 the Australian had a proven battle record from minor skirmishes and multiple service marks. Starfleet was amazed. Although proof of the ships battle and exploration did not coax Starfleet into begin full production of these ships. The Oshiana Shipyards were established to conceal the ships production. Yet only one more was produced this year. NCC-71658 USS New Zealand was added to the class, and the USS Australian received an NCC commission. At this time, it was deemed that all of the Oshiana class starships would bear the exact names of an island in one of Earth's oceans. The Australian was the only class to refer to the continent's residence rather than be named for it.  
  
The class had no significant gains until 2365 when the third ship, the namesake, joined the class. NCC-73456 USS Oshiana started its life in the shadows of its predecessors, which had begun to make a name for the class. The new class was being seen as an aggressive ship that tried to serve diplomatically. The class was still held back in production.  
  
2365 brought about a new idea in Starfleet. The Enterprise-D's encounter with the Borg at system J-25 made Starfleet reevaluate its starships. This event still did not let the Oshianas be produced in mass.  
  
The Borg invasion of 2367 and the battle of Wolf 359 proved that Starfleet was lacking in the offensive department for its ships. This battle sent the Oshiana class design back to the drawing board to enhance its abilities. Later the project was again shelved.  
  
In 2369, the first Oshiana refit was commissioned. NCC-73897 USS Philippines was far more powerful than its predecessors. With an added eight type X phaser banks, upgraded forward bays from type 2 to type 4 burst fire, and seven more type three burst fire photon torpedo bays the class became significantly stronger. Mass production began on the ships, although it would be two years before they started coming out of dock for service. During a border patrol, the USS Australian suffers heavy damage and is deemed unfit for service. It is decommissioned and sent to the Oshiana yards to serve as a museum piece.  
  
2371 saw the first significant increase in ship production for the class. Three more of the refitted ships are produced.  
  
In 2372, another five ships were added to the class. The threat of the Dominion helped to increase ship production at the Oshiana yards.  
  
2373 began with the Borg invasion of Earth. The Oshianas were mostly absent from this battle, however the USS New Zealand did participate. She was destroyed moments before the Enterprise-E arrived on the scene. With seven new ships the Oshianas were beginning to make their mark in the fleet. The beginning of the Dominion War also took its toll on the Oshiana class. Although seven more ships entered service, the opening of the Dominion War claimed five of these ships, including the USS Philippines. Crew overconfidence in the ships abilities caused the majority of these losses early on.  
  
In 2374, the Dominion War caused significant damage to the Oshiana reputation. The USS Oshiana, the remaining ship of the original run, had its aft phaser blind spot exploited. The engineering hull was damage to the point that the warp core breeched. Seven of the refits were also lost this year. Eight ships were produced this year.  
  
2375 was by far the most tragic year for the Oshianas. Even with the commissioning of seven new ships, it did not outweigh the overwhelming losses. The Dominion War not only claimed nine of these ships, but the Breen attack on Earth had resulted in the destruction of the Oshiana shipyards. With no more ships being produced, the class seemed to have a sealed fate. When the Dominion War ended, only ten of the Oshiana ships were left.  
  
With the shipyards destroyed, 2376 did not see any new Oshiana class ships enter service. With the end of the Dominion War, the Oshianas began to take part in scientific missions. Tragically, one Oshiana was lost during one such scientific mission.  
  
As 2375 had been the most devastating year, 2377 was the most triumphant for the Oshianas. The Oshiana yards reopened and produced two more ships, the first ones in two years. One Oshiana was heavily damaged in a border dispute and decommissioned rather than rebuilt.  
  
2378 was an uneventful year for the Oshianas. Four new ships entered service while two were decommissioned due to rapid hull deterioration. This is presumed to be an adverse effect from the Dominion War. However, it seemed that only these two ships seemed affected by it.  
  
In 2379, only two ships were produced before Starfleet closed the Oshiana yards permanently. The decision was based on the claim of an exploitable weakness and the new favoritism of smaller, more easily produced, ships. With only fourteen ships remaining, the Oshiana class was written off as outdated. Later this year, three Oshianas were lost on the Romulan border. The investigation revealed that the Romulans had no part in the destruction of the ships. It was later assumed that the Reman warbird Scimitar was responsible for the loss of these three ships.  
  
You are already down here so please review. I tried to keep the history close to canon. I gathered information about battles from www.ditl.org. 


	2. Number Stats for the Oshiana class

I thought perhaps that I should give a basic outline of the history for those who do not like to read about it.  
  
Year Event Original Refit Total  
  
2363 USS Australian Commissioned 1 0 1  
  
2364 USS New Zealand Commissioned 2 0 2  
  
2365 USS Oshiana Commissioned 3 0 3  
  
2369 Refit run started  
USS Philippines Commissioned 3 1 4  
USS Australian Decommissioned 2 1 3  
  
2371 Class Production Increased  
3 new ships added 2 4 6  
USS New Zealand destroyed 1 4 5  
  
2372 5 new ships added 1 9 10  
  
2373 7 new ships added 1 16 17  
USS Philippines destroyed 1 15 16  
4 ships destroyed during Dominion War 1 11 12  
  
2374 8 new ships added 1 19 20  
USS Oshiana destroyed during War 0 19 19  
7 ships lost in War 0 12 12  
  
2375 7 new ships added 0 19 19  
9 ships destroyed during War 0 10 10  
Oshiana Yards destroyed  
  
2376 1 ship lost on scientific mission 0 9 9  
  
2377 Oshiana Yards reopen  
2 new ships added 0 11 11  
1 ship decommissioned 0 10 10  
  
2378 4 new ships added 0 14 14  
2 ships decommissioned 0 12 12  
  
2379 2 new ships added 0 14 14  
Oshiana yards close  
3 ships destroyed 0 11 11  
  
The total number of Oshiana class starships produced, original run and refit, is 42. The number of ships lost and retired, original and refit is 31. The class is no longer in production. 


	3. Size Stats for the Oshiana class

I decided to give a group bit of information about the starships dimensions, weapons, speeds and such. The information is comparable to www.ditl.org. I updated this to bring it more in line with canonical figures for the ship. I know that it is still over gunned for the typical Starfleet ship. I also gave a strength index so the ship could be compared with other ships. The Galaxy Class is what the Enterprise-D would have been in TNG and the uprated Sovereign is what we saw in Nemesis with the Enterprise-E.  
  
I do not own star trek. But I do own my ship.  
  
Oshiana Class Statistics  
  
Dimensions: The Oshiana class ship is 555 meters in length. Maximum width at the port and starboard nacelles is 154 meters with the saucer section being 110 meters at its widest point. Height from the bottom of the engine section to the top of the third nacelle is 75 meters. The ship has 18 decks.  
  
Weaponry: The ship was originally released with 6 type 2 burst fire photon torpedo tubes with 100 torpedoes each and 1 type 3 burst fire photon torpedo tube with 50 torpedoes. This gives it a total of 650 photon torpedoes. Beam weaponry is limited to 7 type X phaser arrays. Three dorsal and four ventral. These arrays only give a total output of 29,500 terawatts.  
  
Shields and hull: The Oshiana class has shields rated at 4300000 TeraJoules. The hull is comprised of a heavy duranium/tritanium alloy double hull. The class also received 10 centimeters of high-density armor plating. The structural integrity field is the highest Starfleet had to offer at the time.  
  
Speed: The Oshiana class is able to achieve a maximum warp of 9.5 and sustain it for 10 hours. The ships normal cruise is warp 6 with a maximum cruise of warp 8.  
  
Strength index (according to www.ditl.org): 

Galaxy Class = 1000 

Oshiana Class = 1569 

Sovereign Class (uprated) = 3930  
  
Refitted Oshiana Class Statistics  
  
Dimensions: Remained the same.  
  
Weaponry: 6 type 4 burst fire photon torpedo tubes with 100 torpedoes each and 12 type 3 photon torpedo tubes with 50 torpedoes each. The total number of torpedoes was brought up to 1200. The number of phaser arrays was increased to 14 type X with a total output of 59000 TeraJoules. 7 dorsal and 7 ventral arrays. This gave a better area coverage for the aft portion of the ship.  
  
Shields and Hull: Remained the same.  
  
Speed: Remained the same.  
  
Strength index (according to www.ditl.org): 

Galaxy Class = 1000 

Oshiana Class = 3571 

Sovereign Class (uprated) = 3930  
  
Email silverado6000hotmail.com if you want a picture of it. 


End file.
